The Diary of Sympheria
by Bananii
Summary: A traveling thief encounters danger, scams, adventure, and even friends. She writes in her diary about what she has come across. However this isn’t any ordinary diary, within it, holds many secrets. Not boring at all! Rated T for violence, etc. Please R
1. To Be An Assassin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MapleStory of any sort.

**Summary:** A traveling thief encounters danger, scams, adventure, and even friends. She writes in her diary about what she has come across. However this isn't any ordinary diary, within it, holds many secrets.

And also…the dates in the diary aren't real with when I write them or what happened that day. Names and IGNs hopefully aren't real, so this is I guess, original. :) Please R&R! Enjoy my first MapleStory fic!

* * *

**The Diary of Sympheria**

**July 8****th**

Before becoming a thief, I have decided to write in this diary about what has happened this very day. I plan to publish this into Grendel the Very Old's…or whatever that guy's name is, hands. My name is Sympheria, the female thief.

Few know me and what I am capable of doing. By writing in this diary, I plan later to turn myself in and reveal secrets no one has known about. Maybe I won't. Although I'm not a hardcore thief as many are, I hold many secrets I am about to tell within this diary. I feel like I'm repeating myself…but don't worry. Soon, many people will read this with anger, frustration, happiness, confusion, sadness, and whatever.

Well, today's the day I'm going to get my true job advancement as an Assassin. It may not look like much, but now I have privileges to weapons and new clothes I can wear for more strength. It is serious business, but many don't know that.

I will prove it to them.

Regaining a little more HP, I sat down on a bench with a few people beside me. A few mages in front of me are arguing about what skills they should put in their Magician Skill Book. Ahh, that reminds me...I took out my own book and scanned through the Assassin Skills. I think I fantasized about what I could do. Having more speed and jump, mastery over my weapons, more damage (that was the best), and more.

I couldn't believe I was only Level 30. But being a stealing thief, I had more mesos than anyone below Level 40, not funded. I had about…eh…checked my wallet, and counted about 30,100,000 mesos. Many gazed at the site that I had 30mil. Some beginners in Kerning City asked for one million, but I passed by ignoring them.

_(Five minutes later)_

After my battle with Horny Mushrooms and Cold Eyes, I returned to the Café with 'Proof of Hero' that I had gotten from the second job advancement guy. The battle struck my HP hard, and I only had a few pots left. At the Café, I met up with a Level 45 Cleric, who was willing to help heal me. It was truly amazing, green sparks flew over my head as I was magically healed. I thanked the Cleric, whose name was Farecus, and we became buddies. As I climbed down the ladder, I was looking all around in my head, wondering what then would happen after my Assassin job. Before I knew it, I had talked to Dark Lord himself, him saying I had grown since my previous visit. He asked me if I wanted to be an Assassin or a Bandit, and I replied Assassin.

Just then, I felt stronger, more powerful, and invincible. A yellow light extinguished the darkness throughout the Café, and people stared in awe of what I have accomplished. It felt good. Not good, great. Now I have new skills to put points into! Being happy as I was, I knew my journey to level was not going to be easy.

I thought about the new monsters I could face, now that I'm stronger.

I felt that my biggest threat was the Golems in Henesys Dungeon. They have killed me ever since before my Party Quests at Kerning City, which was before Level 21. I needed to get revenge, so I put my first Skill Point into Critical Throw, to get more damage. I tried it on a few Blue Mushrooms on my way to Henesys, and it died in one Lucky Seven shot! Now more confident, I found a hollow tree to sleep in for the night. Tomorrow would be my revenge, as I would head my way to Henesys Dungeon. What and who would I meet with?...

**-Sympheria**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Well...How'd you like it? Not much action in the first chapter...but soon to come there will be more!

Drama, intensity, including trying to accomplish Hermit, is all soon to come!

Trust me :)

Please R&R! I really appreciate reviews, thanks guys! Next chapter will be soon...I have Summer Reading and all that crap. I promise it won't be long! Thanks!


	2. The First Ring

Well…Here's the second chapter, the next day. Enjoy!

* * *

**July 9****th**

Alright, I washed up a couple of minutes ago. I just came back from the Henesys Potion Shop to grab a bite to eat. Some fruits; apples, oranges, and I guess I found a bottle of Pure Water lying on the floor. I also potted up; had about 300 blue pots and 110 white pots, a few mana elixirs, and a few unagis. I was ready to fight the Golems in the Dungeon, until I saw something hanging above a branch on the hollow tree.

I climbed the tree and up a few branches, to find something spectacular. It was a golden ring, with an inscription inside. It said, 'XXXX You, Kizei.'

I thought it was a wedding ring (Maplers could get married), but it wasn't. I looked closer at the inscription, and there was a crossing out of the whole first word. The first letter looked like an H, or an L, it was only a straight vertical line.

If it wasn't a wedding ring, it was probably a curse ring. I think that maybe the new item came out, or maybe a hacker created it. I put it in my side pocket of my Black Steal pants, and headed for the Dungeon.

Walking on top of the ledges under the Golems was intense. I could have fallen off by accident, been injured by the fall, and killed by the Golems. Being a Level 30 Assassin was harder work than I thought. I didn't have many skills, only a Level One Critical Throw, and the normal Thief Skills. I DarkSighted myself into the shadows, and there it was, a roaming Golem. It seemed bigger than I thought. Big, bulky rocks for arms, a large stone for its head, and the weight of the thing must have been over two tons. The ground was pressed and bare with sand, as the giants walked around damaging, or practically killing everything in its sight.

I wasn't that scared after I remembered I had more HP, more MP, and new skills. I canceled out my DarkSight as soon as the lonely Golem reached the other side of the pit. I drew out my tobis, and threw a few Lucky Seven shots at it. I wasn't doing too much damage, being I wasn't on pills or potions. I knocked down a Warrior Potion and felt my strength rising. I threw more Lucky Seven shots, seeing my above-average damage take effect to the Golem.

But it wasn't over. Hell, I didn't even kill it half way. The Golem roared, a mighty roar of a lion, and then spawned two more Golems.

**I was surrounded.**

Two up ahead, _coming _for me, and one behind me, were Golems. I panicked; I threw as much stars as I could in the short period of time I had; to kill at least one. The two tobis I held in my hand at the last moment, it was almost in slow-motion. The motion of my hand swerved, and the tobis were out of my reach.

One hit, two hit! Thanks to the Critical Throw, the Golem died, and I gained so much experience points. Now I felt great, that I can actually kill one, and not die anymore…

Or so I thought. The other two Golems came in on me, and one whacked his rock arms so hard, I had at least one-third of my HP left. I drank a white potion quick, and regained HP. I darted for the other side, and started throwing stars. I jumped up about five times to hit the other Golem behind, and then started to hit the Golem in front again.

It was amazing. I threw a Lucky Seven shot twice, and the first one hit the Golem in front. It died, and the second Lucky Seven I threw hit the one behind it! In my mind I thought, **'I DID THAT!'**, and I did!

A stone fell out of the Golem, a Golem Rubble, and I picked it up in shock.

Carved inside of the stone was a circular pattern. It reminded me of the ring.

There was three circles carved inside, and I took out the ring from my pocket. I looked at it, thinking that _no way_ would it fit inside, but I was wrong.

Within the circle carving was another carving, to fit the inscription in the ring. I matched them up, and stuck the ring inside. A red glow of light shined, and the stone rumbled. I was scared and dropped it by accident, and it stopped glowing. Instead, the other two holes glowed only a little bit of red, and I think I knew what to do.

I have to find the other two rings.

Was this just one of the secrets I would keep hidden?

I guess I'm going to start training, to possibly get to Level 35 in a couple of days, so I can start a Party Quest in the colorful world of Ludibridium. But first, I had to discover why this ring was so important.

**-Sympheria**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Ahh, getting your reviews from last chapter really helped on this one. :)

New chapter coming soon! Please review :)


	3. Secrets: Lyrical Librarian

Haha, I really should be doing summer assignments…But what the heck. And I was on vacation for three days…So I just felt like updating and continuing the story! (Although I don't know what's going to happen next…)

I took the time off to do this instead of the new quests in that new town in Kerning Subway (In MapleStory)… I haven't been there yet.

I've been getting reviews about my stupid tenses…I tried to fix them so it'd make sense…I guess. My tenses are off, and I don't notice them… So if you find an error, please tell me! Thanks all, enjoy chapter three!

* * *

**July 19****th**

Ten days later from my last entry.

I'm currently Level 35, finally, with new armors and new equips. I haven't joined a Ludibridium Party Quest yet (Most parties don't invite low levels). The new quests for Level 30+ helped me level a lot faster. I've recently traveled to Korean Folk Town, and then I met up with a sparrow.

I noticed its wing was damaged, and asked if I could help in any way. It just cocked its head to the right and positioned itself in the nest. I just stared at it, waiting for a reply, but it didn't say anything.

Before I came into Korean Folk Town, I came across a library with tons of books. Only a few were missing. I searched around for any information about the three rings, but there was nothing I could find. I then took out the Golem Rubble with the ring inside. I examined it, looking for something that would pop out and give me a hint. All of a sudden, a man came up to my face.

_I think the librarian was partially blind._

He said, "Some people have it and other people don't."

I looked at him and replied, " What? Have what, this rock with carvings inside?...By the way, that sounds like a line from 'Bulls In Brooklyn.' "

The librarian showed me to a dark corner of the room, and took out a book from the bottom shelf. It appeared as if nothing had happened, except he started walking towards the wall. I tried grabbing him back, but he went _through_ the wall! I stared in shock of what had happened…until his voice said, "Come inside."

So I stopped shortly in front of the wall, and put my arm through. When it went inside, I walked in. I was in a room; more like a chamber, with soft chairs and tables.

The librarian suddenly started talking.

"This room is called The Red Chamber. You'll be amazed at what secrets this room holds. It also includes the one about the Stone Gys."

I asked, "Is the Stone Gys the one with this stone and three rings?"

I thought, _the librarian said lyrics from 'Bulls In Brooklyn' AND 'House of Cards'?_

He replied, "Yes. There have only been two cases of the Stone Gys so far. About ten years ago in Victoria Island, a man with the name of Celk first discovered the rings and the stone. The second was about five years ago, a boy named Farecus discovered the same."

_Farecus? The cleric I met up with at the Café?_

It couldn't be…

_Could it?_

I'll have to find out later, so off for now.

**-Sympheria**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Um…I didn't plan on doing this…haha.

It came to mind, and I needed to fit Farcus in here…for reasons to come!

**Notes:**

Sympheria notes 'Bulls In Brooklyn' and 'House of Cards'.

They're songs, not books. I was listening to them while writing this soon-to-be masterpiece.

Bulls In Brooklyn - The Academy Is…

House of Cards – Madina Lake

Please review, all suggestions welcome! Next chapter will be up in a while… What will be soon to come :)


End file.
